Fear
by lovely-whisper
Summary: Fear. A Criminal Minds one shot on one of the things we all have in common. Fear. Please R & R!


**Fear**  
A Criminal Minds story  
by lovely-whisper

* * *

**Summary**: Will you let fear reign your life? Or will you conquer your fears? A one shot based on one of the things we all share. Please R & R.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Criminal Minds. This is just purely for fun. No money is being made with my writing. Unfortanately... Though I doubt someone would pay me for my writing...

* * *

Fear. Some say it's the absence of light. Some say it's the inability to understand and others say that fear is nothing more then not knowing your own future. But I don't think not knowing how we will end up in life, scares us that much. I think that not having control of how we end up is what does.

Fear. A four letter word to describe something that only to those who fear makes sense. Where some fear spiders, snakes or bugs, others fear to be in a unknown place, a crowd full of people or on top of the Empire State Building. But when asked what it is that they're afraid of, the most common answer lies closest to ourselves. We fear death by drowning, a fire that burns down our house and most precious memories, losing a loved one or a incurable sickness.

Fear is common, but yet grand in it's diversity. Where for some fear is something to conquer, something to overcome, to others it's like a giant hill and they're unable to climb it. It's only then when fear takes over their lives. They lose control of their ability to live, to enjoy every moment of every day. Only then will they succumb to fear itself, letting it destroy their lives piece by piece, until they no longer dare to go outside, dare to look in the mirror, dare to live. Only then will fear reign their lives.

If they would ask me what I fear the most, the answer is easy. I don't fear bugs, spiders or snakes like some do. I don't fear crowds or heights as well. And with my line of work, I don't fear death as well. I don't fear the dark either. Sometimes I'm even thankful for the absence of light. I don't fear the inability to understand either, because I know that there are things that are beyond me, things that I don't understand, things that I don't want to understand.

So that either leaves the fear of my unknown future or the lost of loved one. And yet, I like to believe that I'm not scared of either one. Even though I like to be on schedule and plan the biggest events of my life, it's sometimes liberating to realize that I have no idea where I'm going to end up or where I'm going to be in ten years. I also like to believe that the whole world fears losing a loved one, so by definition it wouldn't necessarily has to be called fear. It could be called rational thought or a dislike. But not necessarily fear. Nativity is a virtue.

But to be completely honest with myself. There is one thing I do fear. One thing that manages to scare me beyond recognition. One thing that makes me realize that for a split second I'm not in control of my life.

Lightning. That's what scares me. As the thunder crashes around me and the lightning lights up an entire block of houses, that's when I feel like I'm not in control of my life. Sometimes I think it's irrational to be scared of lightning and thunder. Then again, fear is not rational. Fear is not something you share with the world, but only with a small group of people. Even then you try to mask you fears. I know I do. Whenever the thunder gets louder, I turn on my television, find the loudest music station and turn up the volume until my television is the only thing I hear. Then I close all the curtains and turn on all the lights, just to make sure I don't see the lighting.

I know that what I'm doing could be qualified as masking my fear, but I'm not ready yet to face my fears. Not ready yet to spend the night in a dark house, surrounded by the crashing thunder and white blinding lightning.

And then it hits me. I'm a little confused realizing that thunder and lightning are the only things I'm afraid of. How naive can I be? And then I wonder.

What if the only thing I really fear, is the absence of fear?

* * *

**The End.**

Author's note: I know I should be writing for my other fics that are currently 'in the works', but once again I'm dealing with major writer's block and too little time to actually write. And when this little fic came to mind, I just had to write it down. I started typing away on my notebook and before I knew it I had enough words typed to have it called a one shot.

I know it's a little different and that it lacks the mentionning of characters, but I like to believe that I wrote this story from a SSA's point of view. But unfortanately I'm not telling yet who it is. Because maybe, I will continue this fic in one way or another, so I'm not sharing yet. But I do like to know who you think could be the character I envisioned while writing this.

So, please R&R and I promise I will update my other stories soon.


End file.
